The present invention relates generally to tagging video content and, more particularly, to a system and method for corroborating video data with audio data to automatically tag video content.
With the advent of and sharing of live-stream video, user computer devices (e.g., mobile smartphones, tablets, etc.) may be used to record video of an event and may be used to tag specific portions of the video. For example, during a live-stream video recording of a sporting event, the user computer device may tag certain portions of the video recording (e.g., the players at the event) which contains information (e.g., the name of the player) about the video recording. Existing systems either require the user to create singular tags or generate tags that are not always relevant to the consumption of the video content.